Baby Doll, Baby Doll
by blockedthewriter
Summary: Mytho had been that way for as long as Fakir could remember: porcelain, pretty, and preserved; imperceptibly broken. Fifty sentences written for fifty different prompts.
1. Posession

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#01 – Motion**

Mytho didn't comprehend the fleeting touches or confessions, almost felt confused and dumb for it, but he understood the raw, physical feeling of friction, of in and out, of hot, searing feeling; he silently thanked Fakir for it and the way it made him feel more human.

**#02 – Cool**

When Mytho, sticky, removes himself from the bed, he neither takes warmth with him nor leaves it behind, instead abandoning a cold spot where the warmth of his body should have a lingered, a frozen knight where a valiant one should have lied.

**#03 – Young**

Mytho had been that way for as long as Fakir could remember: porcelain, pretty, and preserved; imperceptibly broken.

**#07 – One**

Everyone knew that it took but _one_ sentence to start a story, but one Duck to return a heart, and but one Raven to steal his soul away and poison it; no one, save Fakir, however, knew that it took Mytho but one whisper to shiver, but one kiss to moan, and but one slow stroke to make him throw his head back and shout "_Fakir!_"

**#08 – Thousand**

A thousand times he could hit him and scream and spit and curse, and a thousand times he wished he'd said the right things hadn't lashed out at what was, after all, only a doll.


	2. Loss

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#10 – Learn**

Mytho came to know that when Fakir struck him or yelled he was wrong, and that when he was spoken to softly and offered quiet touches, he wasn't; he felt indifference either way, but Fakir liked to sometimes pretend that Mytho favored the latter.

**#19 – Soul**

Fakir watched him as he read, delicate fingers and thin wrists; he looked at the boy's eyes and almost thought he'd seen a glimmer of feeling, of a soul—_Pfft!_—he snorted at the thought, it wasn't as if giving a doll a voice would make it anymore alive, not that a doll this beautiful needed either one anyway.

**#04 – Last**

When Fakir told him to lie down and Mytho responded in kind, but also with a kind of hesitance and fear, Fakir knew that it was both the beginning and the last of him.

**#06 – Gentle**

There came a night when Mytho reached out for the first time—in tenderness, in consideration, asking quietly _am I hurting you?_—and instead of wrenching the pale hand away and screaming _yes, your wretched feelings are destroying me!_, Fakir shouted out, _Mytho!_, and came all over it.

**#13 – Change**

It had happened to Fakir when the Duck became the girl, when the girl became the Princess, when his doll became a person, and for the first time in many years his eyes shook with tears, his body trembled with a terrible loss, and he sobbed.


	3. Sacrifice

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#29 – Safe**

He hated the princess for saving _his_ Prince and he hated the Raven for breaking him—most of all, however, he hated himself for being unable to stop it all from happening.

**#09 – King**

Often Fakir sat and mulled over Mytho, over how he was a mere Prince and yet inadvertently controlled the entire kingdom that was Fakir; so often he mulled over these thoughts and so often he damned the Princess that was to not only give him less, but gain more.

**#14 – Command**

When Fakir shouted _silence!_ but Mytho didn't stop talking, Fakir couldn't seem to stop himself from trembling and screaming, especially when Mytho went around saying hurtful things like_ I want my heart back, Fakir_.

**#12 – Wait**

Sometimes Fakir just sat and waited for the end, for a time when the storybook would close and he'd never have to think about how Mytho wanted someone who wasn't him.

**#23 – Child**

Fakir resolved to cease his child-like tantrums because while gazing at Mytho he'd realized that while the soft-spoken boy held enough innocence and naivety for them both, he hadn't nearly enough common sense.


	4. Facade

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#18 – Attention**

The golden eyed boy had always been a Prince, even when he wasn't; drawing eyes to his beauty like flies to honey, and Fakir had himself the worst sort of sweet tooth.

**#15 – Hold**

Things were beautiful and perfect for just a bit; Mytho had just enough feeling to wrap his arms around Fakir like he loved him, but not quite enough experience to realize he didn't.

**#20 – Picture**

They painted something beautiful together, a quaint, albeit, deceitful little picture: two lovers with interlocked hands and destinies.

**#16 – Need**

When Fakir looked at his doll and saw a person looking back, he realized that it was the latter one he'd really needed, the latter one he'd really been looking for.

**#21 – Fool**

Fakir was to be a knight, but more and more he was beginning to feel like the jester—the fool—he also thought that with the arrival of a princess, or in this case, two, a knight who gives protection might be particularly necessary.


	5. Sembelance

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#31 – Book**

When Mytho tells Fakir that he's found a book that he _finally _understands, he seems faintly interested—however, something he _doesn't_ quite understand, is why Fakir turns red and chokes on a spoonful of oatmeal when he shows him the pictures.

**#11 – Blur**

When Mytho wakes up with his eyes blurry from tears, Fakir decides that if he ever sees that raven again, he'll kill her.

**#22 – Mad**

Fakir can't help but feel a little crazy when he realizes he can't even remember what he had for lunch the day before—and he can't help but feel a little laughter when he remembers that he'd skipped it altogether because he'd been busy fighting over heart shards with a raven for a prince that would never love him—maybe him and the duck are alike after all.

**#27 – Hide**

One day Fakir reaches for his mask and panics because it isn't where he left it—covering his face—he looks at Duck and Mytho clearly for the first time, and realizes that it's because it's already halfway off.

**#24 – Now**

He looked down at is feet; Fakir hated the present tense, it was always too fleeting and unsure—while it meant that Mytho may be safe now—it gave no reassurance that he would be later.


	6. Corruption

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#28 – Fortune**

When Duck looked at Mytho she saw something to save, when Fakir looked at him, something to protect, when the Raven looked at him: a goldmine.

**#34 – Sing**

If Kraehe was a raven and Tutu a Duck, then Mytho was songbird and Fakir a cage that both trapped and protected him.

**#17 – Vision**

Seeing Kraehe touch Mytho like that—_his_ Mytho, _his_ prince, his beautiful, innocent prince—well, it makes Fakir wish he couldn't see at all.

**#41 – Power**

Fakir wonders if Mytho knows that when you bathe in power, you never come out clean; he wonders if maybe he's just dwelling too much on his past.

**#32 – Eye**

Fakir regretted removing his mask, all it got him was his eyes ripped out; blind and defenseless and unable to clearly see anything at all.


	7. Disillusion

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#05 – Wrong**

When you touch someone it should be because you wish to love, not for the desire to be loved—yet Fakir lets Mytho continue his exploration anyway—and with each gasp finds himself less and less able to correct him.

**#35 – Sudden**

Quite suddenly Fakir realizes that princes marry and knights die.

**#25 – Shadow**

If Fakir were ever this dark, he wonders if he'd be able to fight it like Mytho was, if he'd ever be able to escape the shadows of his past for others; he scoffs, and doubts it.

**#30 – Ghost**

When Mytho—and of course, not really Mytho—screams, _you can't even protect me, Fakir, a knight who can't protect his prince!_, Fakir tenses up and figures that there are just some ghosts that never leave you.

**#33 – Never**

Fakir kisses him because he knows he'll never have another chance, but when their lips touch, Fakir doesn't feel fireworks, he feels quicksand, and he's jumped in heart first.


	8. Transformation

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#36 – Stop**

When time stops so does Fakir's heart, because somehow Fakir can recall the ending of the unwritten story—and he's not sure if he's ready to close the book.

**#38 – Wash**

It's funny the way Mytho can wash away anything: the corruption, the contempt, the power, _their sin_.

**#39 – Torn**

Fakir feels selfish for wishing Mytho had stayed that way: pretty, porcelain, and broken—yet feels a fool for fixing him, creating something whole, alive, and with free will—free will to leave him.

**#44 – Wall**

Mytho tore down Fakir's walls brick by brick: the foundation and the framework and the fear, but instead of something beautiful, instead of love and bonds and happiness, all Fakir had was dirt, and now—he looks to the sky—no roof to shield himself from the rain.

**#26 – Goodbye**

When Fakir writes—writes how Mytho saves the Raven—it's as close to saying goodbye as Fakir will allow.


	9. Deconstruction

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#40 – History**

It happened again: when the knight became the writer, when the princess became the duck, when the raven became the princess—and when the Prince's eyes finally shone with love—when he looked at her.

**#37 – Time**

The writer yearned for a time when he was in control, for the time when he could say, _Mytho come lay beside me_, and in an instant he could feel a soft body pressed against his own.

**#43 – God**

He's never believed in one and yet he finds himself praying, on his knees and begging for someone to protect _him_ for once.

**#48 – Precious**

The last of Mytho he knows he'll never see, and so he screams a_ll I have is dirt and rain Mytho, dirt and rain!_ and Mytho, who is no longer Mytho, but a Prince, an _actual_ Prince, turns to him, and smiles like he's been doing it his whole life, and he says, _then plant a flower._

**#42 – Bother**

Fakir smiles when they leave, and really, there's just something in his eye.


	10. Growth

Baby Doll,Baby Doll

theme set Epsilon

**#45 – Naked**

Fakir realized that there wasn't anything to hide behind anymore: there was no mask, there was no anger, no golden eyes—only hot, wet tears and skin.

**#46 – Drive**

Since the book has closed, his drive for dancing has not diminished, and often times if you look into a certain cottage on a certain afternoon, you can observe one of the strangest things: a duck and a writer dancing.

**#47 – Harm**

Fakir sometimes lays awake at night and thinks about every time he ever screamed at Mytho, every time he ever tried to hurt him, and with clenched eyes and a dry throat, wishes he'd kissed him instead.

**#49 – Hunger**

_What's the meaning of life?_ Fakir asks Mytho, even though he's long gone, he asks because he's starving: for a doll that manufacturers stopped producing, and for answers and for someone to touch him.

**#50 – Believe**

_Why, there is no meaning,_ _young knight_—laughter, a deep, toned voice—_but the __**point**__ of life, of course, is to live it!; _Fakir remembers his doll, looks at the duck (_his Duck?_), and stares off into the lake; he decides that it's lilies he's going to plant, _lilies_.

fin.


End file.
